Sin rencores
by starsinthesky0
Summary: "Cuando alguien te hiere, quedas con el resentimiento. En cambio, si hieres a alguien te guardan rencor y te sientes culpable."


**_"No debes perder el tiempo manteniendo rencores. Solo sigue mirando hacia adelante."_** __

* * *

Las gotas caen sobre el pavimento, primero lentamente lay luego de forma acelerada. Las personas comienzan a correr en busca de refugio, los más precavidos sacan sus paraguas y ella...Bueno, ella simplemente se queda allí, quieta, en silencio. Inmutable.

En ocasiones solía pasarle aquello, simplemente se perdía como si estuviera conectada a algo lejano aunque a simple vista parecía estar petrificada, en un transitorio estado de shock, pero ¿Cómo era posible que algo así no le ocurriera después de volver a aquel lugar al que había jurado nunca regresar? La respuesta era obvia, aquello era imposible.

1 minuto...5 minutos...10 minutos, y finalmente reacciona, levanta la mirada y observa atentamente aquella ciudad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente? No lo sabia. No lo contaba. Para ella simplemente se había detenido, no sentía el paso del mismo. ¿La razón? No había podido seguir adelante a pesar de que podría decirse que si lo había hecho al continuar con su vida, ¿Pero podría llamársele a aquello un progreso? Se había mudado, había terminado sus estudios, consiguió un trabajo e incluso inicio una nueva relación, pero aún así jamás se sobrepuso a aquella pérdida, jamás supero la muerte de _Rick_.

En el momento del accidente solo pudo sentir amargura y dolor...Mucho dolor. Lo primero que hizo fue descargarse con _Kuon_ , no podía dejar de pensar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _Rick_ tuvo que verse involucrado con él? ¿Por qué conocerlo tuvo que costarle su propia vida?, simplemente lo culpo de todo. ¿Qué si fue inmaduro de su parte? Si, pero así somos los seres humanos, para nosotros siempre tiene que haber un culpable. Tiempo después comenzó a culpar no solo a _Kuon_ sino a sí misma, al fin y al cabo si ella no hubiera ido allí entonces Rick no se hubiera distraído en su preocupación por ella y hubiera descuidado a _Kuon_ , pero a estas alturas ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en ello.

Actualmente no le guardaba rencor a _Kuon_ , ni a ella misma, ni siquiera a _Rick_ a quien incluso llego a culpar por el simple hecho de no haber sido precavido, de haberse puesto en riesgo a causa de _Kuon._ La simple razón por la que no había podido sobreponerse a la situación era bastante sencilla. Amor. Lo amaba, lo amaría siempre. La mayoría de las personas al perder un ser querido inevitablemente sufren aquella perdida, simplemente suele dolerles durante un tiempo, sin embargo ella había quedado dañada más allá de todo arreglo. Aunque suponía que había otra persona que había terminado de forma similar, _Kuon._

Después de lo sucedido simplemente se borro del mapa, no volvió a oír de él hasta unos años después. En su regreso a América se consagro como actor, y al poco tiempo contrajo matrimonio con una joven actriz. Lo ultimo que oyó es que había tenido un hijo hace poco más de cuatro meses. Lo más probable es que muchas cosas más hubieran ocurrido en la vida de _Kuon Hizuri_ , pero ella no era el tipo de persona que tuviera interés en el mundo del espectáculo. La única duda que tenia respecto a esa persona con quien lo único que tuvieron en común fue _Rick_ era si él realmente había podido superar aquello. ¿Cargaba con la culpa? ¿Tenia pesadillas? ¿Vivía una vida de apariencias? ¿Se encontraba igual que ella?

-Señorita...¿Se encuentra bien?- .Otra vez había sucedido, se había quedado parada en medio de la calle sin percatarse de nada. Por primera vez se fijo en la persona que la llamaba, una mujer joven de unos 20-22 años, alta entre 1,75 mts de altura, morena de cabello largo y ojos como el oro. Parecía una supermodelo.

-S-si- .Contesto un poco abrumada por la apariencia de la joven, aun así no parecía ser americana, de hecho sus rasgos parecían ser asiáticos ¿Seria China? ¿taiwanesa? ¿Tal vez de Japón?

-¿De verdad? - .Ni siquiera la conocía y aun así se preocupaba por ella.

-Suele ocurrirme, no te preocupes.

-Ya veo...¡Que bueno que no es nada grave!- .Sonrió.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias.

Miro a la joven nuevamente, le resultaba algo familiar sin embargo no podía percatarse exactamente de donde. Posiblemente era alguna celebridad después de todo.

-¡Kyoko! - .Oyó. Volteó a ver y apenas lo vio, en aquel instante reconoció al dueño de aquella voz.

Apenas él se percató de su presencia permaneció exactamente igual a ella. Quieto, sorprendido y en guardia. Lo observó, no había cambiado mucho a su parecer, Kuon seguía igual. Cargaba un bebé en brazos, su viva imagen en pocas palabras. ¿La madre del niño? A su parecer se trataba de la joven que se encontraba a su lado , 'Kyoko' a quien llamaba hace solo unos momentos.

-¡Kuon!- .Lo llamo sonriente la chica , a la cual se le borro la sonrisa en el instante en que se percato de la expresión de su esposo.

Por supuesto... Al parecer ella no estaba del todo equivocada, Kuon no había superado del todo la muerte de Rick, pero sobre todo su presencia era lo que más le preocupaba, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien le dijo cosas terribles la última vez que lo vio , como si ella hubiera sido la única herida, como si Rick no hubiera sido importante para él también.

Tomó aire, a pesar que había dicho que no le guardaba rencor, aún así le era difícil tenerlo frente a ella, tenia que calmarse. Pensó en Rick, en lo que Kuon significaba para él.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Porque te preocupas tanto por él?- .Preguntó finalmente. Últimamente se había percatado que constantemente Rick había tenido que involucrarse en peleas a causa de Kuon, y eso le preocupaba bastante._

 _-¿Te refieres a Kuon?- .A pesar de que sabia que era así Rick se lo pregunto despreocupadamente, como si la respuesta fuera lo suficientemente evidente como para preguntar semejante estupidez._

 _-¿No es algo obvio?- .Se sentía fastidiada, ¿Por qué se ponía en riesgo por ese idiota?_

 _Él la miro fijamente, tratando de descifrar si se lo preguntaba en serio, y entonces...Sonrió._

 _-Ese chico es mi mejor amigo, más que eso...Es mi hermano. ¿Acaso no es normal que cuando un hermano pequeño se mete en problemas el hermano mayor se preocupe?_

 _Fin del Flashback_

En aquel entonces, aún así no consiguió comprender a Rick pero ahora...¿Querías protegerlo no es así? ¿Querías verlo convertirse en un buen hombre cierto?

-Kuon-. Lo saludó. Su expresión de sorpresa le saco una carcajada.- No muerdo ¿Sabes?.

-Tina...

-Entonces...¿Has estado bien?- .La situación le seguía resultando un poco divertida, pero comprendía la reacción de Kuon, la ultima vez que se vieron había maldecido su existencia y ahora simplemente lo saludaba como si nada.

-¿Uh? Así es...- .Tal vez, no era necesario preguntar tal cosa, a simple vista se veía que actualmente era una persona muy feliz.

Y durante un momento simplemente hablaron, Kuon le presento a Kyoko y le hablo un poco sobre el hecho de que había estado viviendo en Japón hasta hace unos 3 años hasta que finalmente se estableció en su país natal.

-Es idéntico a ti, ¿Cómo se llama?- .Comento mirando al pequeño al borde del sueño.

-Rick, su nombre es Rick- .Debía admitirlo, se sentía conmovida por ello.

Y mientras se despedía de la pequeña familia feliz continuo caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, Kuon había cambiado, había superado sus problemas, se había enamorado, había formado una familia, se había convertido en un buen hombre. ¿Acaso esto era lo que quería Rick?

-Estarías orgulloso...- .Susurró finalmente en medio de una sonrisa.


End file.
